Je te rejoins
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Ecrit pour un concours sur un forum


Un des gardiens regarda le jeune homme vêtu d'habits noirs avec froideur, ce garçon lui faisait pitié.

Le blond leva doucement la tête pour regarder la créature sortie de l'enfer, ses yeux bleus foudroyaient son gardien.

Kuragi détourna la tête pour écouter le bruit de l'écume. De vagues souvenirs le submergeaient lentement mais sûrement.

Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là ?

Pourtant, Kuragisavait ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait commis des meurtres, des horribles meurtres, du moins c'est ce qu'avaient dit les jurés à son procès. Les jurés s'étaient acharnés contre lui. Kuragi avait tenté de prouver son innocence, mais, rien du tout, l'assemblée avait affirmé qu'il était un serpentard au passé particulièrement lourd et qu'il avait un trouble de la personnalité.

Et depuis un mois, il était dans cette cellule froide et morbide. Sa baguette lui avait été retirée et il sentait sa magie gronder au fin fond de son âme. Il releva rapidement la tête en entendant un bruit contre ses barreaux.

-Kuragi No Yoru ?

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me dire que je suis libre, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme brun regarda Kuragi avec dégoût et haine.

-Surveille tes paroles, misérable ! Je suis le directeur de la prison. Sur ordre du ministère, on t'accorde trois heures de temps libre. Profite, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Kuragi regarda le directeur, choqué par de telles paroles. Le verdict de son procès avait été le baiser du détraqueur. Mais la sentence avait été fixée pour le mois prochain, et Kuragi n'avait aucunement l'envie de mourir. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir pour sa sœur et jamais il ne la laisserait tomber.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je dois vous remercier, mon seigneur.

Le directeur grogna légèrement et ordonna aux détraqueurs de libérer le prisonnier pour l'emmener dans la cour. Sur le chemin, Kuragi arpentait les couloirs froids et sombres de la prison. Son regard fut attiré par le bureau du directeur, la salle où tous les objets magiques et de valeurs étaient stockés.

Mes affaires sont là-bas, ainsi que ma liberté.

-Avance !

Le directeur frappa le dos du jeune homme blond d'un coup de doloris, Kuragi se cambra légèrement sous la douleur. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence le plus total.

La cour était sombre et exposée aux éléments. Libéré de ses chaînes, Kuragi observait les nuages noirs et menaçants avec amusement. Il s'agenouilla et repensa à son passé.

Finalement, peut-être que je les tuais toutes ses jeunes filles. Je me demande si elles ont souffert…

Kuragi rigola doucement puis parti dans un fou rire. Le rire se répercuta contre les murs délabrés et froids. Les prisonniers près du centre de la prison frissonnèrent à l'entente de ce rire.

Le jeune homme aux yeux azurs se releva et se retourna vers ses geôliers.

-Ramenez-moi dans ma cellule…

Arrivé dans sa cellule, Kuragi attendit la nuit pour agir.

Si je dois mourir, je préfère mourir à tes cotés, Alice ...

Il regarda la lune et sourit ; ce soir, Kuragi sortirait. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se mit doucement à quatre pattes et se changea en loup. Un louveteau noir remplaçait le jeune homme blond de la cellule. Il attendit patiemment que les détraqueurs partent faire leur ronde. Le louveteau se glissa entre les barreaux et courut dans les escaliers.

Le bureau … Où est ce foutu bureau ?

Après quelques minutes de recherches qui furent bien longues pour le pauvre animagus, Kuragi arriva enfin devant la porte qui lui offrait la liberté. Il vit qu'une des fenêtres donnant sur le couloir était ouverte. D'un saut léger, il pénétra dans la pièce. Le louveteau inspecta la pièce avec attention, les registres des condamnés à mort étaient grand ouverts sur le bureau. Voulant savoir la date de sa mort, Kuragi jeta un œil.

Bon, on est en août et je dois mourir le mois prochain donc en septembre. Alors… Alors… Voyons… Hum… Ah ! Trouvé !

Il avait trouvé sa date de mort, le 13 septembre. Il regarda un instant la date et arracha la page avec rage.

Pas question de mourir le jour de ton anniversaire, petite sœur.

Kuragi fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs quand une voix résonna dans les couloirs de la prison.

-Le prisonnier Kuragi No Yoru vient de s'échapper ! Fermez toute les issues ! Ne laissez rien passer !

Kuragi attrapa sa baguette et la fit disparaître dans son pelage. Il sortit de la même façon qu'il était entré et courut dans les couloirs aussi vite que possible, il savait qu'il avait les détraqueurs à ses trousses, qu'il n'avait peut-être aucune chance. Mais l'espoir de sortir et de revoir sa tendre sœur Alice lui donnait du courage, il tenta de semer ses poursuivants en passant par l'aile des femmes. Les femmes le regardèrent passer avec amusement et elles reculèrent au passage des gardiens, Kuragi regarda un instant autour de lui. Tout les couloirs se ressemblaient pour lui, il sentit soudain de l'air sur sa gauche, il tourna rapidement et se retrouva devant l'océan qui bordait la prison de pierre.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et attrapa sa baguette. Kuragi regarda la lune et murmura.

-On dit que l'on peut faire beaucoup de choses par amour, même traverser la mort.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

-Je n'ai pas peur car je sais que les bras d'Alice me rattraperont.

Le directeur regardait le jeune homme parler, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Kuragi s'était jeté dans le vide.

Kuragi vit le visage du directeur et sourit, les murs de la prison défilaient devant lui à une vitesse folle. Il ne sentit pas l'impact quand il percuta les roches.

Le directeur regardait son condamné étendu sur les roches. Il vit une petite enveloppe contenant une photo et un article de journal sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille. Au dos de la photo, il y avait une petite note.

« Je te rejoins Alice, car le rêve doit prendre fin …»


End file.
